Paranoia
by RunFromTheDarkness
Summary: Well, I got this Idea from Evil-Ekat. Totally different! This is just full of random stories, theories, reactions, one-shots and experiences that were trapped in my crazy mind. Sohdvh grq'w uxq dzdb lq whuuru! Don't own Gravity falls!
1. AHAHAHAHAHA! sorry Hi!

**Well, I got this Idea from Evil-Ekat. Totally different! This is just full of random stories, theories, reactions and experiences that were trapped in my crazy mind. Sohdvh grq'w uxq dzdb lq whuuru!**

* * *

><p>Okay, why don't I start from near the beginning...<p>

I've always been one of those, socially awkward girls that were... well, different. A couple of Teachers, and even my Parents said I had a 'talent' for finding the truth. Not sure if I believe that one. I would usually either yell out my theories or silently keep them inside my head, where only Bill and I could see them. From now on, I'm gonna do the latter, sharing my odd ideas with the world.

* * *

><p>Well, this isn't really a theory... but, just listen, okay?<p>

Okay, so today I was in art class, and, well, lets just do script version, okay?

...

...

Random intelligence lacking student: why, triangles?

Teacher: Triangles are the strongest shape in the universe.

Me:-whispering to a friend- Heh, triangles.

Friend: Triangles? What about them?

Me: Bill Cipher. Case closed.

...

...

That really happened :l

* * *

><p>Well, anyways, About 'The society of the blindeye'<p>

My whole world exploded when I found out that Mcgucket wasn't the author. Iv'e spent an entire season believing that, that old man just went insane because of a floating Dorito. It's a logical theory. Now that Mcgucket is confirmed to not write the journals, my suspicions are turned to Stanford Pines, the grouchy old conman. He knows an unnatural amount of things about Gravity Falls. Also, Mcgucket's past-self mentions that the author was working on a project that looks a lot like Stan's portal.

* * *

><p><strong>xjk... wrr pdqb vhfuhwv! L pljkw xsgdwh odwhu wrgdb, li wkh jqrphv grq'w yhqwxuh rxw vlgh ri wkh iruhvw wrgdb. fdxvh wkdw zrxog eh edg.<strong>


	2. Boosh! Theories and codes! part 1

**I did say I would update again, didn't** **I? WARNING CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS!**

* * *

><p>Recently, I got the book, <span>Dipper's &amp; Mabel's Guide to MYSTERY and NONSTOP FUN!<span>

There is a crazy amount of codes!

...

...

First code: **DIPPER WROTE A THEME SONG FOR HIMSELF AND SINGS IT IN THE SHOWER.**

I don't think this means anything, but I could be wrong... I've been wrong before. I dunno, Bill supposedly wrote these odd codes... least he says he did.

Code #2: ** AFTER NIGHTMARES, MABEL MEOWS HERSELF BACK TO SLEEP.**

Huh, didn't know that... then again, I don't know a lot of things. Maybe, in a future episode, Mabel get a nightmare... dunno.

THE 3RD CODE... FEAR IT!: **SOOS KEEPS CANDY IN HIS BELLY BUTTON FOR EMERGENCIES.**

This... this is just weird. I really don't know why it would be included in the book :l

4TH code... it's mysterious...: **STAN WAS A BABY MODEL.**

Maybe this is shown in a flashback? Could there be a bunch of time travel stuff? Still dunno, but it could have some importance. some...

5!: **THE MAYOR OF GRAVITY FALLS IS NOT LONG FOR THIS WORLD.**

NOW THIS COULD BE IMPORTANT! Alex Hirsh, the writer of Gravity falls, says on his twitter page "Mayor of Gravity Falls. I ride a buffalo to work."

Yeah, that's ominous. Alex made a cameo as, I think, a clown juggling, while on a unicycle, surrounded by Alligators/Crocidiles. it was... odd.

On dipper's suspect board for who wrote the journals, near Mcgucket's picture was a picture of Alex, labeled "Who?"

Yeah, suspicous. But is he really the Mayor?

SIX!: **WENDY WISHES SHE LIVED IN PORTLAND.**

Well, this could affect the story-line later. Don't know how, but it could.

Seven, its a MYSTERIOUS number!: **THE END OF THE WORLD IS CLOSER THAN THE END OF THE SUMMER.**

That new. I'm assuming that Bill or the Portal will end the world. If it does end... SUSPENSE!

CODE 8: **SOMETHING STRANGE IS BURIED UNDER GRAVITY FALLS.**

Okay, it could be the portal, the underworld, the Nightmare Realm, A giant underground community, or something else. Whatever it is, it can't be as strange as Dipper's theory on the mysterious blot... can it?

* * *

><p><strong>PART TWO IS COMING OUT SOON! Wuxvw ph... zhoo wuxvw qr rqh, exw wuxvw ph d olwwoh! :)<strong>


	3. THIS IS THE 2cd PART OF THE LAST CHAPTER

Update: New item added to list of things to **be paranoid**/completely rational **about**.

1. All and any triangles

2. Woodpeckers, they're pretending that the trees are our faces...

3. Any and all things **Bill Cipher** says

4. Music... there's a secret message in there somewhere**.**..

5. Eliminators. Case closed.

* * *

><p><span>Code 7<span> : TIME BABY IS WORRIED ABOUT BILL.

Wait, what? I seriously didn't expect that... I mean, why would **he** be worried? Maybe Bill **is** going to, dare I say it, get hurt or-

Bill: **D****on't listen to her! She KNOWS NOTHING!**

**Ugh!** Well, I've gotta be more careful now... because of **B****ill**... grrrr...

Code 3.14... Ugh! I mean code 8: BUD GLEEFUL WANTS TO RUN FOR MAYOR.

Why would he want to do that? I mean, **is** it a plot to take control of the town? wait, nah that's Gideon I'm thinking of. Would he even win? If he did, would he be the mayor that will not be on this earth for long? Maybe, after being elected he goes to the moon or a parallel dimension... yeah, I'm on to something here. I mean I already have a stake-out spot for **watching** the election.

code 9: MCGUCKET HAS SEEN TERRIBLE THINGS.

I think this is referring to "Society of the Blindeye" I mean, he saw something that made him want to forget... but what was it? It could have been Bill he saw... what do**you** think?

Code ten, wait is Gideon 10?: GRENDA WILL MARRY RICH

I don't understand how this is relevent... it could be **in** her/ someone (Maybe **your**'s, I dunno.. it would be categorized as **nightmares** maybe...) :**/** **dreams**, yeah, that's it**.**

Code 11, that odd number...: THAT BURNT TREE BY SOOS'S HOUSE LOOKS ODD.

**I** don't think this is referring to the location of a code. In fact, after watching "Blendin's game" I **know** **that** was the same tree that got blasted down by that soldier guy... ha, I feel stupid now... yep, as stupid as a person who NEVER heard about Gravity Falls until 2 months from now...**because** they're a snail. :)

Code 12, I really dislike this one...: SOOS WRITES FAN FICS ABOUT STAN.

WHYYY?! why would he? I know some fan fics can be downright creepy! Maybe he just writes ones about Stan giving him a promotion or raise... anyways, this is a reference to Fan Fics written by us, the writers. Maybe there is some truth to these... yep, the same amount of truth is behind this as the truth that is the fact that **b**oys are from Mars, and g**i**rls are from Venus. coughtota**ll**ytruecough...

Code 13, FEAR IT!:  THE GNOMES HAVE A CLEAR VIEW OF NORTHWEST MANOR.

HAha**ha**... let**s** just hope that they aren't looking for a new queen, wait is that **b**ad, n**e**v**e**rmi**n**d, totally bad**...** haha, lets change the subject.

**Rndb, hqrxjk zlwk wkdw erulqj frgh hduolhu, L'p mxvw jrqqd vdb lw vlqfh Eloo douhdgb nqrzv zkdw L'p wklqnlqj! Rndb vr, brx pxvw eh sdudqrlg derxw wuldqjohv dqg Eloo Flskhu, zkb brx dvn? Khuh'v zkb, uhfhqwob ryhu wkh sdvw 2 zhhnv, ph dqg d frxsoh ri rwkhu idoohuv L nqrz, kdyh ehhq kdylqj guhdpv zkhuh Eloo dsshduv ru dfwxdoob klghv d frgh zklfk zh frxogq'w uhphpehu hqwluhob. Brx pxvw jxdug brxu frqvflrxvqhvv iurp Eloo! L'p iuhdnlqj rxw khuh! lw'v wrr odwh iru wklv dxwkru! :(  
><strong>


End file.
